Sparks in the Workroom
by KTstoriesandstuff
Summary: ONESHOT: Wiress discovers the cruel price of being a victor when she learns that she must submit herself to the Capitol's pleasures. Before giving herself to them, she decides to give herself to the one who has been by her side and who she truly loves and trusts completely.


DICLAIMER: I don't own the Hunger Games, sadly.

A/N: This is my first M fic! I don't know how many of these I'll write, but I couldn't get this idea out of my head. Because, if any couple could find love in an engineering room, it would be these two! Enjoy!

* * *

"Hello, Wiress." Beetee said working at his table in his basement workroom of his house. He twisted small fibers into a wire and connected the ends to a battery so he could do some measurements.

"Beetee?" His heart skipped a beat and his blood went cold as he heard a small voice was barely above a whisper and choked with fear. Beetee looked up adjusting his glasses. Wiress was at the door of the room, her arms wrapped around herself, large eyes downcast, her long dark hair hanging in front of her face as she stared at the ground. Leaving his cord he was constructing, he shut the door, hurried to her side, and wrapped her in his arms. She hugged him and cried into his shoulder. He rubbed her back and waited for her tears to subside. The Victory Tour was coming up, and he knew the eighteen year old victor was still rather fragile from her Games. He was thankful that he could comfort her so she was not alone.

"Wiress, what's wrong, dear?" Beetee asked concerned. Placing his hands on her shoulders, he rested his forehead on hers to gently lift her face to his.

"It's the Capitol - "Wiress whispered. "I have appointments -" She broke off and looked away, her face filled with shame. She would rather focus on the shelves of materials along the wall rather than looking into Beetee's face pain-filled face.

"With your sponsors?" Beetee asked. A tear slid down Wiress' face. Beetee's stomach knotted up and fury coursed through his veins. Even nearly a decade later, he could feel the shame and fear as he gave himself to the sponsors that had gave him the funds to create his wire trap. He realized Wiress must do the same for the sponsors that helped her win her Games. "I'm sorry." Beetee whispered "Oh, Wiress, I'm so sorry." Wiress began weeping. "It's terrifying, but you find a way to survive. To make it through so you can see District Three again. So you can come back to your inventing." He cupped her face in his hands and wiped her tears away with his thumbs.

"I - I don't want -" Wiress paused getting distracted by staring into the dark eyes behind wire glasses. Sadness filled her at seeing the lovely face of her mentor look so upset.

"I know you don't want this." Beetee whispered.

"I wish I could -" Wiress began before pulling away and looking past Beetee to the his work table. She wanted to tell him so bad, but the words were so hard to pull out of her tumultuous brain.

"Could get away from it all?" Beetee asked. He felt small trembling fingers go over his lips. Wiress met his gaze again and gulped as his warm breath bathed her fingers.

"I - wish -" Wiress whispered, her voice trembling. "I - wish - I - could - be -with the one -I" She took a shuddering breath. "I love - first. Before - them." She pulled her hand away from Beetee and wrapped herself in a hug again.

"You're lucky." Beetee whispered. "You're lucky you have someone you love." Wiress nodded. She looked around at Beetee's workroom. It was his escape from the Games, and she wanted nothing more than to stay there, invent, and forget everything else. She wanted to escape by inventing alongside the one she loved.

"Do you?" Wiress asked, her large eyes locking onto his. She had to know if he loved - who he loved. She had a shrewd idea based on her meticulous observations, but she wanted him to say it.

"Do I have what?" Beetee asked tracing her face with his fingers.

"Someone -" Beetee smiled.

"Someone I love?" Beetee nodded. Wiress blushed. She relaxed a bit and put her hands at her sides before they were immediately wrapped in Beetee's grasp.

"I have someone, but she's rather shy and has been through a lot at the moment." Beetee said quietly. Wiress nodded and pulled out of his grasp. "Who do you have, Wiress?"

"Someone who's - helped me. A lot. Someone - smart." Wiress smiled blinking back the potential of dissapointment.

"Is he in school? At the Engineering Academy?" Beetee asked wondering who the lucky young man was. He tried to keep his disappointment at the back of his mind.

"No." Wiress whispered. Beetee raised his eyes. "He - invents - things." She paused. "Here." She whispered. _He invents things here. _Beetee's heart beat quickened.

"Wiress - do you mean - me, dear?" Beetee asked. Wiress tentatively took a step closer to him and took his hands in hers as a smile played across his face.

"Yes." Wiress whispered, her eyes searching his face. Flickers of hope, fear, and sadness passed across her lovely eyes. "You?" She breathed. Beetee shivered as her warm breath whispered across his face.

"I'm in love with someone who has shown talent for inventing at an early age. Someone who has contributed much to the workings of District Three." Beetee said smiling and caressing the backs of Wiress' hands with his thumbs. "Someone who never gave up even after she was reaped. Someone who won the Games with her wit and determination. Someone who is still a very sweet young lady even after all that she's been through. I'm in love with you, Wiress." Wiress closed the gap between them and wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his. He wrapped his arms around her waist and reciprocated her kisses.

"Do you want -" Wiress whispered, her lips against Beetee's neck. "My love?"

"Yes." Beetee breathed. Wiress smiled seeing the strong inventor she knew grow flustered. Wiress kissed him, her hands tangled in his hair. She massaged his scalp before she ran her fingers down his face an neck. Beetee traced patterns on her face and neck. He lifted Wiress up so she was sitting on a counter. She moved a stack of engineering magazines out of the way before wrapping her arms around Beetee's neck.

"I see -" Wiress smiled gazing into his face.

"Into your eyes." Beetee said before kissing her eyelids. "Your beautiful eyes." Wiress' trembling lips pressed against Beetee's neck. She paused where his neck met his shoulder and breathed in his scent: soldering chemicals, metallic material from the wires he used, and a smell that was distinctly his. She giggled softly as his lips brushed against her neck. "Wiress, honey, look at me." Wiress wrapped her legs around Beetee's torso and grasped his collar as she stared into his eyes. She smiled at the feel of his arms around her waist. "Please don't do anything you don't feel comfortable doing."

"I am - comfortable." Wiress whispered. "With you."

"I know, honey." Beetee whispered. Tears came to Wiress' eyes.

"Tomorrow - is my assignment." Wiress whispered. "I - I -"

"You only have tonight." Beetee whispered. He gently lifted her sweater and t-shirt a bit and rubbed her soft skin with his fingers. "That is why you wanted to be with -" Beetee paused.

"With you -" Wiress whispered. "To be with you - now." She drew in a shaky breath and began unbuttoning Beetee's shirt. She smiled as she pulled out his pocket protector with his pens and laid it on the stack of books next to her. Beetee pulled her sweater off before Wiress latched herself tighter onto Beetee. She gasped as Beetee ran his hands up and down her thighs under her skirt.

"Wiress, we can go to my room if you want." He whispered in her ear.

"Here is ok." Wiress said running her hands up and down his arms. Beetee raised his eyebrows. "It - is you. Us." She looked around at the gleaming worktable and the room she had spent so much time working in alongside Beetee. It was the place where they connected. The place where they could be themselves. It made sense to her that it was the place where they would become one.

"Very well, my beautiful engineer." Beetee whispered. He lifted her off the counter and eased her onto some blankets near his table that were a makeshift bed before siting down and straddling her. He was glad Wiress wanted to stay purely because walking to his room would waste precious time.

"You haven't slept -" Wiress asked smiling as Beetee deposited her in his lap.

"When I have an idea in the middle of the night, it's best to be here."Beetee explained blushing a bit. "I suppose I was stuck for a bit when you came, though." Wiress gave him a shy smirk before she ran her fingers under his tank-top and slid it over his head before kissing the place over his heart. Each beat was like a pulse of emotion traveling to and from her lips. _Love. Love. Love._

"Maybe I will get you -"

"Unstuck?" Beetee asked. He eased Wiress' short-sleeved shirt that was under her sweater off. "I'm sure you will." he said running his hands up and down the side of her body. Wiress's small fingers dove under the hem of Beetee's pants and rubbed his hips.

"Are you sure?" Beetee asked. Wiress answered by kissing him deeply and caressing him with her hands as they stood up. His hands came to her long skirt as he unbuttoned it and unzipped it. Wiress ran her hands along the hem of his pants. She placed her hands on his hips again. Beetee felt her hands grow clammy and shake with nervousness. He pulled her close and kissed her forehead to let her know they were ok. He placed his hands over hers and laced their fingers together before pulling his pants down. She blushed as she looked down at the blushing bespeckled man now kneeling in front of her. He stepped out of his pants and tossed them aside before kissing Wiress' legs. She put her hands on his shoulders to steady herself as he moved up. "Wiress," Beetee stood up and put his hands on her hips gently. "Do you still want me?" He asked seeing nervousness mixed with desire in her large beautiful eyes. "Honey, it's ok if you're not ready."

"I - I must - have - you - before them." Wiress whispered, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I understand, baby," Beetee whispered pulling her close. "What does your heart say?"

"I want you." Wiress whispered. Beetee's heart beat faster as she wrapped her arms around him. "Your love." He gently eased her underwear off and rubbed her thighs with his fingers. Wiress whispered his name in between small gasps. He gently rubbed her between her legs. Tears came to Wiress' eyes and she nodded.

"Let's lay down, baby." Beetee whispered. He lay down and settled her on top of him. "Whenever you're ready." Wiress smiled and moved her hands over his stomach and chest kissing him in their wake. He felt himself growing hard against her thigh. She nudged his nose with hers as they met for a kiss. Wiress looked down at Beetee with her hands on his shoulders and nodded. Beetee wrapped his arms around her as he entered slowly.

She gasped as the pain came. Worry crossed Beetee's face, but she kissed his face and neck to distract herself. She had read that it hurt, so she had expected it. She smiled down at Beetee. He would be hers and hers alone. "Love." She whispered. "My love."

"I love you too, Wiress." Beetee whispered. He was gentle as he moved with her. She knew he wanted her and wanted to protect her at the same time. Feeling the balance between those was beautiful. Feeling him was beautiful. She moved with him wanting to please him too.

Wiress clung to him as she felt herself ready to release. She stared into Beetee's eyes that mirrored her passion. She wrapped her limbs around him as she pushed down harder. Her timing was perfect as he poured himself into her. "Wiress!" He gasped.

"Love - Love -" Wiress gasped. She pressed her trembling body against Beetee's. "My love -" She whispered. Beetee brought his lips to hers and kissed her along her neck and down to the end of her sternum. "Love -" He shivered every time she said that.

"I love you too." Beetee whispered in her ear. "I love you so much, Wiress." He pressed her against him as their hearts beat perfectly in sync. He was still filling her and she wrapped her legs tighter to adjust herself around him. "Never forget that."

"Never." Wiress whispered. "Even there -" Tears welled up in Beetee's eyes. "No - No, love." She wiped the tears from her lover's eyes and kissed his cheek where they ran.

"Even there - my love is here." Wiress whispered as she dozed off to sleep in Beetee's arms. "With you."

"I will always love you, my Wiress." Beetee whispered as Wiress' breathing became deep and even. He kissed her face and neck as he fell asleep. "Always."


End file.
